Kiram and Sheila Interlude: Louis Returns
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: This is the story of what happened when Louis returned home to Britannia after Kiram used his geass on him and the guards. Rated T for strong language


Louis Returns

By: Flynn Reynolds

Two weeks after their departure for Chi-pan, Louis and the guards returned to Britannia. They were supposed to bring Kiram back with them, but because Kiram used his geass, they forgot all about finding him. When they got to the palace, they were confronted by Empress Bailey.

"Well where is he?" She asked.

"Who?"

"Kiram? Where is Kiram?"

"I don't know. We never found him."

"WHAT? But the video."

"What video?"

Bailey grabbed her brother by the neck and pinned him to the wall. "Don't play dumb with me! You were sent to Chi-pan to bring Kiram back home. Now where is he?!"

"We never found him."

"LOUIS, STOP FUCKING AROUND AND TELL ME WHERE KIRAM IS!"

"I don't know where Kiram is. We never found him."

"FUCK! LOUIS I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF… Wait a second." She stared into Louis's eyes. "Louis, where is Kiram?"

"I don't know where Kiram is. We never found him." Louis said again. This time, Bailey noticed that Louis's eyes had a red glow around the iris.

"That's not possible." She backed up. "Louis, go get the camera from the car."

"Sure, OK. But I don't see how this will prove anything. I told you we never found Kiram."

"I know. That's OK. I just want to see the video that the car filmed."

"OK." Louis went to get the camera. As he was getting the camera, Bailey had Johnson summoned.

"Majesty?" He asked as he arrived.

"I suspect that Louis MAY be right about Kiram having geass."

"What makes you say that, ma'am?"

"Well for one thing, his eyes seem to have this little red glow around the iris. Secondly, HE was the one obsessing over the video of Kiram, and now he doesn't remember anything about it. He claims he didn't find Kiram. So right now, he's getting the camera from the car. If it turns out he DID find Kiram, I want you to show him the video again."

"The one he is getting, or the one of Kiram in the alley."

"Well I want you to show him the alley video again regardless of what THIS footage shows. But if this footage shows Kiram, Louis is to be shown it A.S.A.P."

"Yes, your majesty. Will that be all?"

"Yes, But I want you to stay here. We'll take the camera to the video room together."

"Of course, your majesty." One minute later, Louis returned with a camera in his hand.

"Here you are, Bailey." Louis said as he held the camera out.

"I'll take that, sir." Johnson said as he grabbed the camera.

"Thank you, Johnson. Louis, that's all I needed."

"OK. See you later." Louis headed off to his room. Johnson and Bailey proceeded to the video room.

"Alright, now let's see what happened." Bailey said as Johnson uploaded the video to the computer, and pulled it up. When they saw what happened, they were in shock. "There's no way that it's a coincidence. Kiram has geass."

"Yes ma'am. Shall I fetch Louis for you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. Bring him in."

"Are you alright, your majesty?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now get Louis."

"Right away." Johnson left to go get Louis. When he left, Bailey replayed the video.

"Now beat it. I never want to see any of you ever again!" Bailey rewound the video. "Now beat it. I never want to see any of you ever again! I never want to see any of you ever again!" Bailey started to cry.

"Bailey, are you OK?" Louis asked as he and Johnson entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just kind of hurt because of what Kiram said." Bailey said, wiping away a tear.

"But we never found him. He's still missing."

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS!" Bailey jumped up and pushed Louis into a chair. She rewound the video and showed it to Louis. The red glow around his iris started to vanish.

"Of course. It's all coming back to me now." He said as he rubbed his head.

"Good. Now where is Kiram?"

"Damn it. That's the one thing I can't remember. WAIT!"

"What?"

"The tracer. I put your tracer on him!"

"Holy shit that's right! The reader's in my room. Let's go!" Louis paused the video, and the two of them got up and started running to Bailey's room.

"Is there anything else you'll be needing?" Johnson called.

"No thanks. We're good." Louis called back.

"Very good, then." Johnson called.

When they got to Bailey's room, Bailey grabbed the reader from the table and turned it on. The screen read 'no signal.' "AH SHIT!" Bailey was about to throw the reader down but Louis stopped her.

"Wait a second. Doesn't this thing have a history viewer?"

"Yes, you're right. There's still hope. Quick, to the video room." Bailey ran out of the room.

"Wait, why?" Louis asked as he chased after her.

"Because then we can pause the video so we can pin point the exact location. You know, write down the street address, find directions, and figure out the strategy."

"Strategy for what?"

"Strategy for acquiring Kiram and making sure he won't escape." After entering the room, and hooking the device up to the computer, Bailey pulled up the history menu and selected the video. When the video ended, the screen cut to static and said 'no signal.' "Well that ending is slightly disappointing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the way it ended means that the tracer was destroyed, meaning that they found it and destroyed it."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means we need to get down there as soon as possible."

"But wait, couldn't this incident cause a war? I mean I don't think the empress is going to take kind to a citizen being taken against their will?"

"Don't worry. Empress Kayla and I are friends. Besides, she owes me a favor for helping her with her relationship."

"But wait, if she owes you a favor, why not just have her have her guards get Kiram?"

"Because I want to be the one who brings him in. This is a family matter."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Actually, yes. If Kiram has Lelouch's geass, then he can't use it on the same person twice, and since he's already used it on you, you're immune."

"My thoughts exactly." They looked at each other and smiled. Two days later, they were on their way.

The End! For Now!


End file.
